No Rain, No Rainbow
by ponponshroom
Summary: The romantic tale of an ill-fated rich boy and a poor boy who meet on the ship of dreams, Titanic. DM/HP


**NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW**  
Ch a p t e r O n e  
g**A**_**m**_e**o**VEr. "I can feel my heart go heavy – I know it's over now."

**I**t was not that Harrison Potter cursed his parents for dying when he was an infant, of course not, but he couldn't help but wonder why they didn't specify a guardian in their will. If they had done that then surely there would have been a possibility that he would have ended up in the care of Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, his father's best – and most trusted - friends… But no, life just had to fuck him over _again_ so he ended up with Dumbledore of all people! That money greedy, pompous, control freak, twinkly eyed, son-of-a-bitch, Albus fucking thousand middle names Dumbledore!

And he wondered why he never filed a suit against Dumbledore! Oh yes, how he could have forgotten, Dumbledore was the single most manipulative man in the Universe - he had firsthand experience for thirteen years to testify to that. He would have no chance of winning against Dumbledore in a legal situation alone. Besides, it wasn't as if he could turn to someone for help, there was one person that could help him – but he would rather kill himself than go to _him_ for help. _He _was the only person on Earth that came close to Dumbledore's manipulative-ness and power. He was, or rather is, Tom rich-ass Riddle, and he was only twenty! Compared to Dumbledore who was seventy Tom Marvolo Riddle would be a fucking genius in manipulation by the time he reached Dumbledore's age! The only reason Dumbledore was probably not taking in Riddle as a protégée was because they _despised _each other. Harry sometimes wondered if their hate for each other came to be because of the difficulty they had of manipulating each other. Harry could still remember the days when Dumbledore and Riddle would be at each other's throats mentally, while smiling sweetly at each other.

But of course that was the happy days - when Tom could only leer at him from a distance. Sadly for Harrison James Potter Dumbledore - yes, that pompous _git_ forced his surname into his own. Anyways, Harrison James Potter Dumbledore was now engaged to Tom Marvolo Riddle of all people and now he was being molested by the disturbing red eyes of Riddle on a daily basis in close proximity because of that jackass of a guardian!

Now you wonder - how the hell did that happen?

Did Dumbledore suddenly die of lemon drop overdose so that Riddle – who had always had an eerie obsession with Harry – could steal him for himself?

Sadly to Harry's disappointment this was not the case. Dumbledore was his same old queer self and quite alive. The engagement was yet another example of Harry being used by Dumbledore _yet again _for his own personal gain. Because you see, the Dumbledore Family Assets were quite, how shall we put this nicely - gone. There was naught a pound left in the vaults, and the Potter Family's were full and as rich as anyone could get but those were untouchable until Harry turned eighteen, three years of a wait. So Tom Riddle, knowing _everything_ made a deal with Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted money and Riddle wanted Harry. So then the contract was made, for Harrison James Potter Dumbledore's hand in marriage Albus Dumbledore would become a part of the Riddle family, making him rich _again_.

In conclusion this deal left Riddle and Dumbledore very happy, but Harry was not a happy camper, he was not pleased and didn't want to marry some molester that's been after him since he hit puberty thank you very much. He felt like if he'd been sold to the highest bidder.

So here he stood, in front the RMS Titanic, the ship of dreams to many but to him a slave ship, waiting to take him away to another life of manipulation, this time in America.

* * *

While Harry was drowning in a feeling of self-pity, two lucky American boys basked in the feeling of triumph.

"That was wonderful, Dray." A tan, black haired boy with extremely high cheek bones spoke monotonously. He patted his friend on the back as they ran toward the RMS Titanic.

"HAH! It was more than wonderful, it was fucking brilliant! Did you see their stupid faces, Blaise? It had surprise written all over it. I bet they weren't expecting some fifteen year old to beat them at poker huh?"

The pale blonde grinned sarcastically at Blaise, "That is one thing I'm glad I learned from Luscious."

Blaise looked curiously at his compainion, "You mean poker?" his monotone voice drawling.

"Po-POKER? What? No. No. C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G, Blaise. Cheating."

Blaise scoffed, "I expected as much, Dray."

"Whoa! Look at her, Blaise. Isn't she a beauty?"

"The ship of dreams," muttered Blaise, "Titanic."

* * *

"The ship of dreams, Titanic," Tom exclaimed proudly, "Isn't it wonderful, Harrison?"

Harry scoffed, "It doesn't look that great. It doesn't look any bigger than The Soul."

"You're far too hard to impress, Harrison – its a hundred feet longer than The Soul, and far more luxurious. This is Titanic, the unsinkable ship – not even God himself can sink this ship."

"Riddle, you don't believe in God, you call him a made up bedtime fairy so that useless peasants can live out their pathetic lives in relevant peace. And, I'm not hard to impress, you're just unimpressive."

"Come now, Harrison. We're engaged, can't you call me _Tom_?" He purred out seductively, twirling Harry around to face him, he brought him close to his chest and frowned slightly when Harry's hands automatically pushed at his chest. He sighed, and stroked Harry's cheek lovingly – smirking when a light flush graced his face.

"We might be engaged, but I had no say in said engagement, _Riddle_," Harry hissed, "And believe me, Riddle, if I could get out of this I would."

Harry pushed away from Riddle, motioning for his man servant, Ronald, to follow him into Titanic.

"Don't mind him too much Tom," Dumbledore spoke up quietly from behind him, "You know how stubborn he is. Just give him time - I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon."

* * *

Blaise stared at his friend as if he had lost his mind, "Dray… What are you doing?"

Draco laughed joyously from the rail he was leaning on, "I'm waving goodbye of course!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "I can see that, but to whom exactly are you waving to?"

"Come on Blaise, it's the feeling that counts. Just come're!" The blonde reached for the tan boy's arm, dragging him to the rail as well, "Just wave at the people, Blaise. It's what you're supposed to do!"

Blaise looked lost, but waved to no one in particular. He was on the deck of Titanic, and he felt oddly happy and excited to be waving at people – as stupid as it might have sound. In a way he felt as if the people on the pier were really waving back at him and no one else.

"See, Blaise! Isn't this great!"

Blaise smiled as the blonde's laughter rung in his ear along with the cheers of the people around him.

* * *

To be continued.

So, did anyone like it?  
I know there is one other fanfiction with a Draco/Harry pairing that does a Harry Potter take on Titanic.  
It follows the same plot as Titanic though, if I remember correctly.  
My story though, is different from Titanic – I'm sure, especially the ending.  
Hope you enjoyed reading this, it's un beta'd so… I apologize for any mistakes.  
Also, Draco will be OOC, but still have his usual cold, sarcastic self.


End file.
